gstkfandomcom-20200214-history
Willium Hansult I
Willium Hansult I Willium Hansult was a freedman who became a knight and co-Lord of Exeter with Lord Alerick. Aged 21 when he was knighted, he has fought in both army and navy like his parents. He had a secret wife name which is unknown. He was the co-maker of Alerick's Order. He also made the ranks and ideas. He began the First rebellion ever in Englands history. He escaped to France where others followed. Some then split up to go rally others. He stayed still. He survived the Sherman Forest. When the rebellion ended he decided to retire. He killed himself at an unknown period. Early Life Willium was born at sea, when his parents were leaving Normandy for England. From there he exelled in combat, schooling, and the arts. He, like his father fought in the army and navy of England. As he grew, he told his parent that he would become a knight and a noble. His parents usally laughed. But soon it began to unfold, his officers ranked him higher in the army every year. Vassalship When he was 19, he moved out of his parents home, in hope of becoming a knight. He got his chance when he visited Lord Alerick at his castle. After a long conversation, it ended up with Willium being his vassal. He became close to Alerick and when Alerick was ill, he let Willium control the town. Order of Exeter Alerick had many Vassal. Willium already a knight, was often consider co-lord of Exeter. Alerick wanted to make an order which would help him control Exeter. Willium made the ranks and positions of the order. The order soon was destoryed by King Rufus. Many say that this triggered the rebellion, while others say it was would happen, order or not. Rebellion The king had tooken Alerick to prison. This had destoyed Willium's love for the king. Willium moved to Scotland to gather forces for the rebellion. When he escaped to france, the rebellion began. He rallied at France for awhile, usally mustering 5- 10 men a month. Soon others came and the forces grew. Willium set up a rebellion center at Sherwood. The war continued and Willium lead some of the battles. He took up much leadership. He meet his love at Paris. He got married privately. He had a child. He named him Willium II. He stopped fighting and took care of the child. He was away when the slaughter at Sherwood Forest happen. He knew it was all over, and blamed himself for not convicing the othere not to go. Others joined the Order of The Rose, but he knew they made a deal with Rufus to keep them alive. Aftermath He retired at Italy, raised his son and lived for another 20 years at least. His son decided to move to England. This made Willium go insane. He wantd his son to be priest. So he killed himself. He is the only famous Willium, though all have served in the army and navy. They have one of the largest families in England branching in every town and village. They also have many Hansults in France, Spain, and Italy. =